clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Parties
Every month (with some exceptions), there is a party in Club Penguin. Parties notably change the theme of Club Penguin, such as Building's exterior and interior are changed and 1-5 Free items are handed out. Note that not all of these following, are parties, such as Coins for Change. The following are the names of the parties along with the Free item(s) associated with the party beneath it. See the Event Gallery for pictures from these events. '2005' * Beta Test Party :- Beta Hat * Halloween Party :- Ghost Sheet * Server Testing Event :-Black Bowtie :-Black Toque :-Pink Toque :-Red Sunglasses :-Blue Sunglasses *Christmas Party :-Santa Hat :-Christmas Scarf '2006' * Winter Luau :-Red Hawaiian Lei * Valentine's Day Celebration 2006 :-Black Bowtie :-Red Sunglasses :-Blue Sunglasses *Pizza Party (Members only) :-Chef Hat :-Pizza Apron * St. Patrick's Day :-Lucky Hat * April Fool's Day :-Red Propeller Cap * Mine Party (Members only) :-Mining Helmet * Summer Kickoff Party :-Yellow Inflatable Duck :-Orange Water Wings :-Life Guard Whistle :-Blue Lei * Wild West Party :-Western Bandana * Sports Party :-Blue Face Paint :-Red Face Paint :-Ice Skates * Lighthouse Opening :-Lighthouse T-Shirt (750 coins) :-Red Toque * Club Penguin's 1st Anniversary :-1st Year Anniversary Party Hat * Halloween Party :-Wizard Hat * Lime Green Party (Members only) :-Green cape :-Lime green color * Christmas Party :-Santa Beard :-Santa Hat :-Christmas Tree Pin (50 coins) 2007 * Winter Fiesta :-Maracas * Festival of Snow :-Ice Crown :-Snowflake T-Shirt * St. Patrick's Day :-Lucky Hat :-Pot o' Gold Secret Pin * April Fool's Day :-Funny-Face Glasses :-Blue Propeller Cap * Pirate Party :-Sailor Hat :-Puffle Bandana * Cove Opening (Members only) :-Lifeguard Whistle (Non Members) :-Life Preserver (Members) * Summer Kickoff Party :-Ice Cream Apron :-Blue Hawaiian Lei :-Green Inflatable Duck :-Flower Headdress :-Green Sunglasses * Waddle on Water Party :-Umbrella Hat :-Blue Water Wings * Camp Penguin :-Marshmallow stick :-Flashlight * Fall Fair All require tickets (At the prize shop) :-Feathered Tiara (1200 tickets) :-Circus Pin (100 tickets) :-Teddy Bear Player Card Background (400 tickets) :-Cotton Candy (600 tickets) :-Paddle ball Toy (1500 tickets) :-Candy Necklace - (700 tickets) :-Lollipop Candy (Get all the Prizes) (1000 tickets) * Club Penguin's 2nd Anniversary :-2nd Anniversary Hat * Halloween Party :-Pumpkin Basket :-Halloween Scarf (Complete the Halloween Candy Hunt) * Surprise Western Party :-Western Bandanna * Christmas Party :-Santa Hat :-Reindeer Antlers :-Christmas Scarf '2008' * Winter Fiesta Party :-Festive Maracas *Save the Migrator Project :-Mining Helmet :-Life Vest * Sub-Marine Party :-Yellow Snorkel :-Seashell Belt * St.Patrick's Day :-Gigantic St.Patrick's Hat :-Book Pin * April Fool's Day :-Red Propeller Cap :-Swirly Glasses :-Crayon Pin * Rorkhopper and Yarr's Arrival Party :-Sailor Hat :-Treasure Chest Pin :-Red & Black Sailor Shirt * Medieval Party :-Squire Tunic (May 16-25) :-Wizard Hat (May 23-25) (Lighthouse) * Summer Kickoff Water Party :-Ice Cream Apron :-Yellow Inflatable Duck :-Shell Necklace * Music Jam :-Maracas :-Music Jam T-shirt All are member items :-V.I.P. Pass (100 coins) :-Electric Guitar (975 coins) :-Bass Guitar (850 coins) :-Drum Sticks (120 coins) :-Tuba (600 coins) :-Bass (750 coins) :-Drum (550 coins) :-Headphones (350 coins) All require 250 coins and have to have membership :-Flower T-shirt :-Cactus T-shirt :-Palm Tree T-shirt :-Guitar T-shirt :-Music Notes T-shirt :-Sparkle T-shirt * The Penguin Games :-Blue Face Paint :-Red Face Paint :-Gold Medal (Complete all events) * Fall Fair :-Lollipop Pin All require tickets (At the prize shop) :-Lollipop Candy (1000 tickets) :-Giant Green Sunglasses (1000 tickets) :-Feathered Tiara (1200 tickets) :-Yellow Balloon Pin (100 tickets) :-Blue Cotton Candy (600 Tickets) :-Carousel Background (400 Tickets) :-Paddle Ball (1500 Tickets) All require tickets and membership :-Teddy Bear (2000 Tickets) :-Giant Yellow Sunglasses (1000 Tickets) :-Candy Apples (800 Tickets) * Club Penguin's 3rd Anniversary Party :-3rd Anniversary Party Hat :-Ice Cream Apron :-3rd Anniversary Cake Pin * Halloween Party 2008 :-Pumpkin Basket :-Giant Pumpkin Background (Complete scavenger hunt) :-Lantern (Members only) * Dig Out The Dojo :-Orange Miner's Helmet (Dojo) * Dojo Re-opening :-Geta Sandals * Christmas Party :-Santa Hat (Snow Forts) :-Santa Beard (Ski Village) '2009' * Dance-A-Thon (Members only) :-Boombox (Dance Club) * Winter Fiesta :-Mini Sombrero (Cove) *Puffle Party :-Puffle Bandana (Cove) *St. Patrick's Day 2009 :-Small Clover Hat :-Accordian (Leprechaun House) *Penguin Play Awards (Somewhat members only) :-Penguin Play Award (Backstage) * April Fools Day ** Propeller cap (Blue ** It was thought that there would be no April Fools day party, but recently, Billybob gave a sneek peek of the party. To read it, go here: http://community.clubpenguin.com/blog/2009/03/april-party-sneak-peek.php Upcoming Parties * Easter Egg Hunt :-Bunny Ears (Color Unknown) See also *Member Parties Category:Misc. Category:Lists Category:Events Category:Parties